Janto Janto Janto!
by AdoreThem
Summary: A series of small Janto ff's. Fluff i think...New Story Up.... "Complaints and coffee threats!" completed until i write a new story for it!
1. Jack And Cleaning!

"But what's wrong with me cleaning?"

"You NEVER finish! You always get bored and leave me to do the rest even though I don't have the time for it."

"But you always get rewarded afterwards, and you seem to enjoy that."

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a very big and amazing reward if you finish it yourself. How does that sound?"

"I can't wait."

"Oh and Jack."

"Yeah?"

"It has to get done by today."

"Damn!"


	2. Going Shopping?

"Can I come with you?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Taking you shopping would be like letter a kid loose in a candy store."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"DISASTER!"

"HEY! I'm not that bad."

"Oh really? Remember what happened last time? In case you don't let me remind you. I had to retcon 30 people and don't even get me started on the cleanup operation."

"Well how was I supposed to know that store didn't like food fights?"

"You know, for someone as old as you, you really are and idiot sometimes."

"Maybe. But I'm a cute idiot."

"Can't argue with that."

"If I promise to behave, can I come?"

"Fine, but if you don't behave I'll have to punish you. And not in the good way!"

"And what would be the bad way?"

"Decaf and no sex for a week."

"On second thought. I think I'll just stay here."

"That's what I thought."


	3. Fairytales?

"I don't get fairytales."

"What?"

"The whole happily ever after, it doesn't make sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nobody lives happily ever after, it just doesn't happen."

"Can I ask you something Jack?"

"Sure."

"Why the hell are you talking about fairytales all of a sudden?"

"I watched 'Enchanted' today. And I started wondering about the whole happily ever after thing."

"Jack! It's a movie, it's not real."

"Ianto. I'm not stupid I know it's not real."

"Then why are you thinking about it?"

"Don't know. Guess my mind is messed up."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Ianto Jones! You are so evil."

"Maybe, but I also know that your mind is messed up, just not with the normal things you think about."

"Oh the normal things are still there."

"I'm so not surprised."


	4. Jack Being Jack

"IANTO!"

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Actually Ianto you can. I need that Unit file I gave you last week."

"Does that mean you're actually doing some work today?"

"Ha ha very funny."

"I'll get it for you now. Want anything else?"

"You!"

"So things haven't changed since I was in your office an hour ago."

"Nope. Oh and I could use some coffee too."

"That I can do, but the other thing will have to wait till the others are gone."

Jack got out of his chair and walked over to the doorway.

"Everyone take a long lunch!"

"Jack it's 9am"

"Yeah I know Gwen, but Ianto won't have any fun time with me until you guys are gone."

"Harkness you make me sick."

"Oh I love you too Owen."

"Look guys, we might as well go, cause he's not gonna stop until we go."

"Tosh you are absolutely right, I won't."

The team got up and left the hub.

"Fun time begins NOW!"

"You are unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's up to you Sir."

"Ianto Ianto Ianto."

"Jack Jack Jack."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you, and for calling me Jack and not Sir."

"You're welcome Sir."


	5. Can I Say It?

'_Why can't I say those three little words to him?'_ Those were the thought running through Jack's head as he watched Ianto walk out of the hub after yet another day of saving the world. '_Maybe I should just tell him, I don't know how or when but I should. I do love him, see I can think it, but not say it. ARH! I need to do this. I need to tell Ianto how I feel or I'm gonna regret it. Wait that sounded wrong. I mean, I would regret not telling him, not I would regret loving him. That will never happen.'_

Jack got out of his chair and walked out of the hub. He was going to Ianto's place to tell him how he felt even if it took forever.

Outside of Ianto's apartment Jack was standing staring at the doorbell. _'Should I ring it? Is he gonna be happy to see my again so soon? I mean he did only leave the hub two hours ago, but it was the longest two hours of my life.'_ Jack's mind must have had a mind of its own, cause all of a sudden Jack's finger was pushing the doorbell, and Jack head footsteps coming closer.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something. But if now isn't a good time then I can go if you want."

"Jack. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes please."

Ianto smiled at Jack. _'If he keeps smiling like that I'm gonna lose my nerve and I'll end up making love to him instead. JACK BLOODY HARKNESS! NOT THE TIME FOR THOUGHTS LIKE THAT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'_

"So you had something you needed to tell me?"

"Yeah. Look I don't know how to say this, but I think I…"

"You need a break?"

"What? NO! NEVER!"

"Then what? The way you are reacting I'm guessing this isn't good news."

"I Love you!"

"Jack? Could you say that again? I just need to make sure I head you right."

"I. Love. You!"

"Thank god!"

"Huh?"

"I thought I was the only one in the love department."

"Well you're not. I love you Ianto."

"I love you too Jack."

'_I SAID IT! YES! It felt so good to say it and mean it. I love Ianto Jones, and I always will. I guess the mind knows best.' _Jack beamed and his smile widened as he moved in to kiss Ianto, and make him feel like the most important person, cause to Jack he was.


	6. Weevil hunting

"Jack! I need some help over here."

Jack could sense that something was wrong when he head Ianto's voice over the comm.

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"I think what's wrong would be the fact that I'm currently being surrounded by 10 weevil Sir."

Jack was on the verge of panic when he heard that Ianto was surrounded by weevils. Jack ran as fast as he could while yelling over the comm.

"Ianto I'm on my way. Gwen, Tosh, Owen, I need backup."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, except for the fact that Ianto is currently being surrounded by 10 weevils."

"What? When you guys said you were going weevil hunting, we thought it was an excuse to go back to Ianto's place and do whatever it is you two do."

"We did that once! And that is not the point right now."

"Jack, I got your location. We are on our way."

"Thanks Tosh. I'll see you in a bit."

Jack finally came to a stop when he saw Ianto and a lot of weevils around him.

"It's about time. Where the hell have you been?"

"I was calling for backup."

"Well could we get on with this, I'm not that fond of being surrounded by weevils who would like to rip out my throat."

"Yeah right, can't have that, or I can't have my wicket ways with you later."

"Jack this is NOT the time for those kind of suggestions."

"Right. Sorry."

Jack ran over and started attacking some of the weevils in order to get them away from Ianto, in which he succeeded. When Tosh, Gwen and Owen finally showed up, five of the weevils were already down. Five more to go, which meant one for each of them. After 30 minutes or so, the last few weevils were down.

"Jack. How are we gonna fit all 10 weevils in the back of the SUV?"

"I guess we'll have to take a few at a time and come back for the rest afterwards."

"Okay. Why don't you and Ianto stay here and keep an eye on the rest of the weevils."

"Sure."

"Speaking of Ianto, where is he?"

Jack looked around and saw Ianto sitting by a tree. Jack was afraid that he had gotten hurt and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. Just need to catch my breath."

"Good."

Jack hit Ianto on the arm.

"Arh. What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it if the weevils find me so attractive."

"You are very hot when you are sweaty."

"Well thank you Sir."

"You're very welcome Ianto."


	7. Date?

"Ianto? Where are you?"

"I'm in the tourist office Sir. You know working!"

"Could I get a coffee when you got a minute?"

"I'll be right down."

"Thank you."

Ianto walked down to the hub and went straight to the kitchen area to make coffee. Meanwhile Jack was in his office doing nothing as usual and Gwen was at home having the day off to be with Rhys. Ianto finally made his way to Jack's office with a cup of coffee, he knocked on the door and waited until Jack told him to enter.

"Ianto, there really isn't any reason for you to knock. I mean Gwen never knocks, and neither did Tosh and Owen."

"I know, but it's a habit that's difficult to get rid of."

"Well please try."

"Will do Sir. Here is your coffee. Anything else I can get you while I'm here?"

"A date."

"Huh?"

"I said a date."

"A date Sir?"

"Yeah you know like the one we went on 6 months ago."

"Umm, okay."

"Great. Go home early and get ready and I'll pick you up at 7."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

"Kinda short notice don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it's not easy to plan a date when you don't know when the rift is gonna have activity."

"That's true Sir."

"Ianto, I know you call me Sir when we are at work, but seeing as it's just the two of us, could you please call me Jack instead?"

"Sure Jack and I would love to go on that date with you tonight."

"Good and just know that it won't be the last!"

"I know."


	8. Missed you!

"IANTO! IANTO!"

Ianto went up the stairs to Jack's office after making coffee and talking to Gwen on the phone.

"You do know that making coffee does take a bit of time right?"

"Yeah I know, but I was missing you."

"Jack I was gone for 3 minutes."

"And they were the longest 3 minutes of my life."

"Jack Harkness, you are turning into a softy."

"Never!"

"Then I guess I should go out again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Give me one good reason to stay."

"I love you!"

"What? Jack I don't like you playing games with me."

"I'm not! I love you! More than I can ever tell you."

"I love you too, but I never expected you to be the first one to say it."

"Why?"

"Because you're you."

"Well I'm a constant surprise."

"That you are!"


	9. Pregnant?

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"Exactly that. I'm pregnant."

"Jack how is that possible?"

"A lot of things have changed in the 51st century."

"But."

"Ianto, talk to me."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Remember right before Gwen joined Torchwood, I made a few jokes about the rain and me never getting pregnant again?"

"No, cause at that point I was just the Tea Boy. I was never out on missions with you guys."

"Right. And for the record! You were never just the Tea boy to me."

"Thanks, but that doesn't make this any easier."

"Make what easier?"

"You're pregnant Jack!"

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well I would like to keep it if it's alright with you."

"Cariad, if you want this baby, then I want this baby."

"Good, cause I love the idea of you being the father of my child."

"Well I guess there is just one more thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"We have to tell the others."

"Do we have to?"

"It's not like it's something you can just hide Jack. But if you want we can wait a couple of weeks before we tell them."

"Yeah, that sounds great. And tonight we are going out and celebrating!"

"Can't wait."


	10. Birth!

"Jack are you alright?"

"Well either I just peed my pants or my water just broke."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD."

"Ianto calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down, how can you be so calm. We're gonna have a baby."

"I know. But you need to calm down and call Owen."

"Right. I'll go call him now."

Ianto left Jack to find his phone and call Owen.

"This better be good, it's fucking 3am Ianto!"

"Jack's water just broke!"

"I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks Owen."

Ianto hung up and walked back to Jack.

"Owen will be here in 10 minutes."

"Good. OH GOD."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just hurts like hell."

"Hold on Cariad. Owen will be here in a couple of minutes."

The sound of the cog door rang throughout the hub and Ianto ran up from the medical bay to greed Owen.

"How is he doing?"

"He's in pain."

"Well I would be too, if I had a baby inside me that wanted to come out. I think it would be best if you waited out here."

"But."

"Ianto. This is gonna take a while, and I'm not letting you down there until Jack says it's okay."

"Okay. Just make sure he's okay."

"I will."

Owen disappeared down the medical bay, while Ianto was still standing in the same place.

"Ianto! You can come down now."

Ianto ran down the stairs to the medical bay, and saw his daughter for the first time, in Jack's arms.


	11. Questions

"Ianto? You asleep?"

"I was until you woke me up."

"Oh sorry."

"S'fine."

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever feel like I don't care about you?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"I guess sometimes I do. Why?"

"But you do know I care right?"

"Yeah Jack, I know."

"Good, 'cause I plan on telling you that every day, I don't want you to ever feel like I don't care. Cause I do, I really do care."

"Jack! You're blabbering."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

"Ianto?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. More then you will ever know."

"I love you too Jack."

"Good."

Ianto was almost asleep again.

"Ianto?"

"What is it Jack?"

"I'm horny."

"Good for you, goodnight."


	12. Babysitting And Talking

"Tosh? Have you seen Ianto?"

"No, Sorry Jack. Have you checked the archives? Or the vaults?"

"Yeah and he hasn't been here to make coffee."

"Maybe he overslept."

"That would be a first. If you see him, tell him I need to talk to him."

"Sure thing Jack."

Jack walked back to his office and looked at the clock. 8.30 and Ianto wasn't here. 4 hours passed and still no sign of Ianto, Jack was beginning to worry, this wasn't like Ianto at all. Just as the clock stroked 1, Ianto entered the hub.

"Sorry I'm late. Someone kept me up until 4am and I decided to sleep in. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine Ianto, just call next time. Jack's been worried sick, and I thought the only one keeping you up late at night was Jack."

Jack came out of his office and was relieved to see Ianto talking to Tosh.

"Not this time. I had to babysit for a friend, and let me tell you something. Parents who feed their kids candy right before dropping them off to be babysat are evil! Hyperactive kids do not want to sleep."

"You were babysitting?"

"Yes I was. A friend of mine needed someone to babysit his 4 year old daughter Jodie."

"Ianto a word."

"Sure Jack. Should I make coffee first?"

"Yes please."

Ianto made coffee and handed them out before taking his own and Jack's into Jack's office.

"Thanks Ianto. Now I need to talk to you."

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was gonna be late."

"It's okay Ianto. That's not what I wanted to talk about, although next time call me, or at least tell me when you're babysitting so I know that you might be late the next morning."

"Okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes well, I think it's time for us to…."

"Sorry, I didn't get that last part."

"I think it's time for us to take this to the next step."

"This?"

"Us."

"Oh. And what exactly is the next step?"

"How would you like to move in with me?"

"You mean live in the hub? In that little bunker of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

"What?"

"If we are gonna move in together, then it's in my flat!"

"Okay, I can live with that."

"Good, so when do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow too soon?"

"Tomorrow is just perfect."


	13. Calling in sick

Jack's phone started the ring.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jack it's Ianto."

"Hey Yan. What's up? You don't sound quite like yourself today."

"Just called to let you know I'm sick and won't be in today."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got the flu. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour bug."

"Yeah let hope, cause I don't like the idea of spending more than a day, with a coffee deprived Owen. That guy can be bitchy if he doesn't get his coffee."

"I feel for you Jack."

"Thanks Yan. Do you want me to come over later?"

"That's up to you. Just know that I won't be very good company."

"Just let me take care of you, and you'll be better in no time."

"I'll be fine before you get too horny."

"Very funny."

"Really? I wasn't even trying to be funny."

"You really think I'm that bad?"

"Yes, many times over."

"Why is that?"

"Well if you don't have sex for over 24 hours, you whine. A lot."

"I do not."

"What happened last time I was sick?"

"Hey! That was different."

"How was that different? I barely entered the hub before you almost jumped me."

"You were sick for 2 days."

"Yeah, and I barely had time to recover from those 2 days, before you were all over me."

"What can I say? You looked fantastic."

"I was wearing sweatpants and a hoddie. How can anyone look fantastic in that?"

"Again what can I say? You did."

"You are a weird, sexy, but weird man sometimes Harkness."

"Thank you Mister Jones. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

"So I'll come 'round at 5, and I'll bring dinner."

"Thanks Jack, you really don't have too."

"I know, but I want too. See you at 5."

"Okay. See you."


	14. Notes

Jack.

Thank you for a fantastic evening. Great food, good music and wonderful company. Hope to do it again soon.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

You're welcome. I had a great time too. How about we do it again this Friday?

Xx Jack.

Jack.

Friday would be great if it wasn't for the UNIT conference you ask me to attend last month.

Xx Ianto

Ianto.

Damn I forgot about that. How long was that conference again?

Xx Jack.

Jack.

The conference is this weekend. From Friday till Sunday. I'll be back Sunday night around 10.

Xx Ianto

Ianto.

The whole weekend? Really? Why did I tell you to go?

Xx Jack.

Jack.

Yes the whole weekend. And you told me to go because you didn't want to, and because the rest of the team doesn't know how to handle UNIT. So it's your own fault.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

I got an idea.

Xx Jack.

Jack.

And that would be?

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

You'll see.

Xx Jack.

Jack.

How come I don't the sound of that idea?

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

I don't know. But you'll love it.

Xx Jack

Jack.

Really? I'll love it? Well I guess we'll see, won't we.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

Yes you'll love it. Trust me.

Xx Jack.

Jack.

You better hope I do, cause you know how much I hate dealing with UNIT, and the only reason I said yes to going, was the fact that we still have to work with them and that eliminates you going. You have a tendency to piss them off every time you talk to them.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

Then I guess my idea isn't going to happen.

Xx Jack.

Jack.

What's that suppose to mean?

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

My idea was to go with you. Like a weekend away, alone together.

Xx Jack.

Jack

I would love it, if I would ever be at the hotel. But now I got an idea. How about I just don't go. It wouldn't be the first time we didn't show up for a UNIT conference.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

I really like the way you think.

Xx Jack.

Jack.

I like the way you do a lot of things.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

I bet you do. Now back to work. And we'll sneak out later and have some fun.

Xx Jack.

Jack.

Sounds like a plan. And remember when you said back to work, that goes for you too.

Xx Ianto.

Ianto.

Yes DADDY. Uh kinky. 

Xx Jack.


	15. Taking Care Of Ianto

At 5.15 Jack stood outside Ianto's apartment waiting for Ianto to open the door.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Yan. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"So not feeling any better."

"Nope. God I hate being sick."

"Well get back into bed, and I'll find some plates for the food."

"Okay."

Ianto dragged himself into the bedroom, while Jack walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready. When Jack finished he walked into the bedroom, to the sight of Ianto curled up under the sheets.

"Hungry?"

"No really, but I haven't had anything all day, so I guess I should eat."

"Yeah, you're right. You should."

"So anything interesting happened at the hub today?"

"Not really, a couple of weevil sightings and some space junk came through the rift. Nothing interesting."

"So, how has Owen been behaving?"

"Surprisingly good. I never ever thought I would live to see the day. But I did."

"Jack. That's a really bad joke."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love to say yes, but I don't want you to make it when you feel like shit."

"It's okay really, I was going to get some coffee anyways."

"Then I would love some. But remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't make it just to make me happy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, but let's wait for a bit before you go make coffee. This bed isn't that comfortable without you in it."

"Jack, you're not getting laid."

"Who said anything about getting laid? I just meant that after we eat we could snuggle up together, it might make you better sooner."

"One can only hope."


	16. Spring party? Part 1

"You want to what?"

"Have a spring party."

"And where do you expect to have this so called spring party?"

"Well I was hoping that you could host it."

"No way Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have time to cleanup afterwards, and I know you're not going to do it."

"Oh come on Yan."

"Fine, but you'll have to make it up to me."

"By doing what?"

"Oh I can think of a few things."

"So can I, but my ideas are not suitable for children."

"Neither were mine."

"I love the way you think."

"I love the way you do a lot of things."


	17. Spring party? Part 2

"Are we all set?"

"Yes, and the guests should arrive in about 30 minutes."

"Good, and thanks again for doing this. It's not very often we get to throw a party."

"No we don't and anyways, it's better to have it here. we can't exactly have it at the hub."

"It could be fun though."

"Yeah, I could just see Janet dancing with Owen."

"See! Fun."

"Yeah fun. Right until someone get's on Janet's bad side, and she attacks someone."

The doorbell rang.

"Hey Tosh."

"Hey Ianto, hey Jack. I hope you don't mind me coming early, I just wanted to see if there were anything you needed help with, but from the look of this place, I'd say no."

"You know how Ianto is, always get things done in time."

"And you are really lucky that he is doing this for you Jack."

"I got him wrapped around my finger."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I guess the bedroom will be busy tonight."

"Actually Tosh, it won't, cause Jack will be cleaning after everyone has gone home."

"Ianto? Do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Take pictures. Lots of them."

"Your wish is my command."


	18. Spring party? Part 3

The party had gone pretty well. Ianto could even have sworn that Owen had stared at Tosh most of the night. Gwen and Rhys seemed to have enjoyed themselves, and Martha had laughed all night, alongside Sandra, Ianto's next door neighbor. Right now Jack was cleaning, and Ianto was holding is video camera, taping Jack for Tosh to see when they got into work.

"Would you stop videotaping me?"

"Why, I need evidence to show Tosh tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Cause I told her I would take pictures. And this way, it's just more fun!"

"You are evil Ianto Jones."

"Well the sooner you get done, the sooner it's time for bed. And if I remember correctly, you have some making up to do."

"Give me five more minutes."

Ianto had never seen Jack clean a room so fast.

"Done."

"So this is what I have to do in order to get you to clean."

"No. But next time I get an idea like having a spring party, make sure we get a cleaning lady."

"Will do. Now, time for bed."

"Ready. And I'm all yours to do as you please."

"Great, now let's get into the bedroom first, and then I'll do what I want with you."

"Sounds like a plan."


	19. Mummies

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Mummies?"

"Yeah mummies Jack."

"That's just great."

"What are we going to do about them?"

"Kill them, it's the only way."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I have no idea."

"This is gonna be a long night."

"You got that right."

"Well the sooner we kill them the better. You think they can be killed if we shoot them?"

"We can always try."

Bang, bang, bang.

"No I guess not, we seem to just piss them of more. Great, now what are we going to do Jack?"

"I don't know Ianto, it was your idea to shoot at them."

"Yeah, 'cause you have come up with so many other ideas Jack."

"Well I'm sorry that mummies, isn't something I deal with everyday."

"Look now is not the time to fight. Let's just deal with this, so we can get back to what we were doing."

"Just to refresh my memory. What were we doing?"

"Well I believe you were trying to get in my pants."

"Oh yeah. Can't miss an opportunity like that."

"I bet you can't."


	20. Complaints and coffee threats!

"IANTO!"

Ianto sighed; Jack was in a mood again.

"Yes Sir?"

"Ianto, I have a complaint to make."

"Sorry Sir, the deadline for complaints was yesterday."

"Ianto, that's so not funny right now. How come there is an invitation from the queen on my desk, for a party that was held 3 weeks ago?"

"Well Sir, if you would have bordered to finish the paperwork on your desk, maybe you would have found it 6 weeks ago."

"When something important is placed on my desk, I need to know about it."

"Sir, all the things that are on your desk are important, if they weren't I would have signed them and sent them off after copying them."

"I need coffee!"

"If you behave yourself I might make some for you."

"Ianto Jones! Step away from the coffee and no one gets hurt! And I'm not kidding!"

"Fine. Jesus Jack, you really need to calm down."

"Finally!"

"Huh?"

"I got you to call me Jack."

Ianto just sighed and make Jack some coffee.


End file.
